Babysitting
by Shadow Vanilla
Summary: Maeter learns there's more to her little sister than she thought. OC's. Oneshot. Beware the cuteness.


**Babysitting**

By: Kiwi-chan the Evil Penguin.

**Summary:** _Maeter learns there's more to her little sister than she thought. Oneshot. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eureka Seven, but Kirin and Akina are my OC's.

Dedicated to my little sister, Maya. She's turning 2 in a few months. Love ya sissy!

* * *

_Babysitting. _There was something about that word that scared Maeter Thurston. _Just think of it as family bonding, _she told herself - staring at the child currently sitting on the floor. The almost two year old had short whispy almond hair, and two sparkling purple eyes. She was currently playing with her pale foot, and was wearing a pink cotton shirt and a short denim skirt. Her shoes, well, they had most likely been thrown in the toilet. Hey, no one said she was well behaved. 

Maeter sighed. _How did I get into this, _she thought. Maurice or even Linck should have been babysitting. **Not her.** Ever since the day she'd been born, little Kirin Hope Thurston had somehow scared Maeter. Maybe she was just plain jealous, or it was the way when you looked at Kirin, it seemed like, even though she was so young that she could understand everything about you. That was truly a scary thought. It was hard for Maeter to swallow that this little kid was her sister. they looked totally different! No, not just that, they were different in every single way possible.

Maeter looked at the small child. "Kyu! Sissy!" Kirin chirped, excitedly clapping her hands together. Kirin stood, slightly wobbled, and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. Maeter insintctivly chased after her, because that was the "sisterly" thing to do. Kirin was laying on a shag rug in the T.V room of their house, eyes focused on the thing in front of them. A huge, brightly colored book was being poked at. Maeter laid on the floor next to her and propped the book up against the soft tan wall. She flipped it open, Kirin's eyes never leaving her face. The first page was filled with pictures of wild animals. Kirin's finger flew immideatly to the first animal. A tiger with its snout curled back, teeth bared. Maeter fumbled for the right words to say. "Tigers go RAWR!" She eventually said, sticking her hands up like claws. Kirin giggled. "RAA!" She copied. Maeter smiled, and poked Kirin in the stomach. Kirin smacked Maeter over the head. _Ouch._

"Sissy" -she pointed to another animal- "ooooh." It was a chimpanzee, its upper lip streched upwards. It made it look like the chimp was abut to kiss someone. Maeter sighed, and said "Chimpanzees go --" she leaned over and kissed her sister on the cheek. Kirin flashed a toothy smile, and threw her arms around Maeter, and would not let go. This was the first time Maeter had this kind of contact with her sister. She felt that this was different than hugging her brothers, and she never wanted to let that go.

She absent-mindedly flipped through the pages in Kirin's book, looking for who-knows-what. When Maeter looked up, Kirin was gone. She could hear springs bouncing in the distance. She tiptoed across the empty expance of the house and found Kirin, in her soft green bedroom, jumping on the small guest bed across from her crib. Maeter winced as Kirin fell, nearly missing a collision with the wall, and instead landing on a white stuffed elephant. "Boo!" Maeter stomped into the room, scaring Kirin and sending her under a blanket. Realizing it was dark under there, Kirin eeped and threw the blanket of her. "SISI!" The scream was quick and sharp, because Kirin started laughing the second after she'd said it. Maeter jumped on the bed, nearly tackling her sister. Kirin stood up and started jumping again, nearly giving herself whiplash. Maeter sighed, and though it was childish, started jumping up and down with her, pulling her up higher with each bounce. Maeter looked at her sister, her eyes were squinted - she was laughing so hard. Maeter looked at her sister's hands, which her held firmly in her hand, and realized, they weren't so different after all.

And everytime they were home alone after that, they would always jump on Kirin's bed, much to the protests of thier brothers, who had been locked out. And when Akina was born, it was triple the fun, even though Maeter kept hitting her head on the celing.

FIN

* * *

Attack of the cuteness. Meh. I actually kinda like this. Even though it's two in the morning right now as I'm finishing it. 

Peace,

Kiwi-chan


End file.
